Sway My Way
by ColieMacKenzie
Summary: Oneshot of H&M fluff. Another moment that is better without words.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, least of all JAG; only doing this to escape real life and hopefully, make some people happy.

**A/N:** I needed some fluff and wrote this to get back into writing mode after some RL ugliness that I had to overcome first. I hope you'll enjoy it; please let me know your opinion, it'll be much appreciated.

**A/N:** This piece of fluffiness was inspired by Staz' "Without A Word" story and published, of course, with her blessing. It is, however, not a continuation, but a completely unrelated storyline. Same idea applies: **Sometimes it's better without words** (although, as you will see, I could not stick to it 100 ).

**A/N: **It is not a songfic, but two songs are mentioned to set the mood – the first is Cindy Lauper "Time After Time," the second Finley Quaye "Dice". Lines taken from the songs are in italics. I do not own the songs either.

Dedicated to **Staz**, for her wonderful ideas and never-ceasing enthusiasm!

And to **Leo**, so much farther away now but always on my mind! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**Sway My Way**

She felt lonely. She tried hard to keep the sadness at bay, and from the outside, nobody watching her would know that she was not feeling the happiness on the inside that was displayed on her face. Yet observing the other couples sway to the rhythm of the next slow song, closely intertwined, she couldn't help but feel a longing that she knew only one person would ever be able to dispel.

Her gaze landed on her friend. She looked so beautiful, wearing a gorgeous white strapless silk duchess gown, draped on the front and with a sweep train in the back, her face radiating an almost palpable happiness. Her new husband had gathered her close to his body, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist, as if he never wanted to let her go again. And she guessed that this was actually the case; after all, wasn't that the main reason for two people to get married?

Of course she was very happy for her friend. They had known each other for ages; years of extreme closeness had been followed by years of almost no contact, yet whenever they reconnected, they simply understood each other. It was about two years ago that her friend had called, and with an as yet unmatched excitement had told her about the man she had met, whom she had referred to as 'the love of her life.' Today they had gotten married, and she could only marvel at the fact that some people managed not to overcomplicate things as she had done all her life. They fell in love, they realized what they meant to each other, and they acted upon it. End of story, eternal happiness. Or at least the hope of eternal happiness.

And she hadn't even managed to get a date for the occasion. In all honesty, she also hadn't really tried to find anybody. There was only one person she had wanted to accompany her, but she had been afraid to ask. The invitation had been lying around for months; during these months she had tried to work up the courage to ask him, but she knew this would constitute a date, to a wedding no less. In light of all the straight-forwardness she brought across in her job, it was pitiful how helpless she was when it came to her private life. She had never asked a guy out before; she always waited to be asked out. Yet he never did, and it confused her; made her question her feelings, his feelings, just everything.

So she had resolved to go to the wedding on her own. Wasn't it said that weddings were the best occasions to meet future spouses? Observing the scene now, she almost snorted at the thought; whoever had said that was clearly lying. She was surrounded by couples, and she would go hiding in the bathroom when that whole throwing-the-bouquet deal would be happening, to forego the embarrassment of being the only single caught at the scene.

Some uncoordinated movement on the dance floor interrupted her thoughts and made her register that one song was finished and a new one started. She immediately recognized that the band was performing Cindy Lauper's "Time after Time," the band singer with her beautiful voice pouring an amazing amount of emotion into her singing.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
and think of you  
caught up in circles confusion--  
is nothing new…_

It was almost painful how these few lines described her life. How often was she lying awake at night, her thoughts consumed by him, forever remaining unresolved.

She would never know later what made her turn around, yet she did and she thought her heart would stop.

There he was.

_If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
time after time…_

He just stood at the entrance, looking straight at her. Their eyes locked. And held.

Her breath caught in her throat. A flurry of questions was flittering across her mind. How did he know where she was? Why was he there? Then her mind just stopped reeling as she registered that he was moving.

He seemed to come closer as if in slow motion. Step by step by painfully measured step, she saw – and felt – him getting closer to her. Their eyes never letting go of each other, her legs turned wobbly and butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

_If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
time after time…_

And then he stood in front of her. His eyes were roaming her face, and she felt silly as she realized how her eyes brimmed with tears from the onslaught of emotions that were coursing through her. Trying to snap out of it, she attempted to say something, anything really, to relieve the tension.

"Shshsh," was all he uttered, and tenderly put a finger on her lips. The simple contact was her undoing; her knees buckled just as a single tear slipped down her cheek. It only took a heartbeat for him to snake his hand across her lower back and pull her close, holding her tightly, enveloping her in his strength, his scent, his whole being. Their bodies touching almost from top to bottom, they simply stared at each other. With every second that passed, her breath grew more erratic and her heart was beating as if it wanted to come out of her chest. Somewhere she registered that he was breathing just as hard, yet he did not let go of her. Their eyes were holding a conversation without them uttering one single word; full of promises she would not have believed possible only a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, his face came closer just as his left hand was grasping her right one. In almost one fluid motion, he placed a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, then broke their bodily contact. In a silent invitation, he was tenderly pulling at her hand, moving them both in the direction of the dance floor. She followed willingly.

The 80ies round of music apparently over, a new song began that she had never heard before, but its rhythm was romantic and sexy at the same time.

_I was crying over you  
I am smiling I think of you…_

Once again, his arm went across her lower back, his hand on her waist, pulling her even closer than before, just as she had earlier observed the new husband do to her friend. The thought made her smile; maybe there was hope after all. It all felt as natural as if they had never done anything else – their still-clasped hands were brought up and came to rest next to their upper bodies, her other arm curled around his shoulder; her forehand found its resting place on his neck just as his chin settled on top of her head.

_Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me  
Nothing can compare  
To when you roll the dice and swear that your love's for me…_

Their bodies taking on a life of their own, they moved as one with the song. She could feel the tension between them building as their hips swayed together. It quickly became the most sexually charged moment she had ever experienced.

_Virtuous sensibility  
Escape velocity…_

And then she realized that after this night, nothing would ever be the same again. And she was no longer scared at all.

_Breathe in the air if you care, you compare, don't say farewell…_

Their bodies held their rhythm until the last note of the song had passed. Then she peeled herself away from him and once again came to gaze into his eyes. She was amazed that she could read the same emotions on his face that were running through her – understanding, desire, a dab of fear, and wonderment at the miracle that was them.

She gave him a smile, and tugged at their still-clasped hands, willing him to move with her, and then made her way in direction of the terrace.

It was so beautiful outside. The air was crisp, yet could not cool their overheated bodies. Yellow twinkling lights had been strung through the trees around the garden, spinning a romantic atmosphere. They were the only ones outside.

And in the end, it was all so simple. She moved back into his embrace, and he willingly took her in, gathering her close. She was breathing into his chest, and his scent was intoxicating. Looking up at him, she felt almost giddy with excitement before she finally touched her lips to his.

The simple contact was enough to unfurl the desire that both had kept hidden for so long. She was holding on to him for dear life as she felt her body go weak with pleasure; she would have tumbled to the floor had he not held her steady. Their tongues were moving in an age-old dance only they knew the steps to. She knew she would never again want to kiss another man in her life. He was her destiny.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss for some much needed oxygen, they took a moment to gaze into each others eyes. And what they saw in each other's eyes was the only thing they needed to know for now – love.

So she softly smiled at him and spoke the first and only words they would utter the whole evening:

"Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
